To be normal
by TheSealer
Summary: RE-UPLOADED! What if Calumon wanted to be normal? What if he became an ordinary digimon, capable of digivolving? To find out, Read and Review! Chapters 11,12,14 and 15 contain bad language.
1. Prologue

**Digimon that will show up:**

BlackWarGrownmon/Megidramon

Cupimon/Lucemon

MirrorDevimon (I own this one)

The rest is a surprise

**I decided to re-upload this fict with a few changes in the plot. The story will not be more detailed, but the characters will be less OOC, the Tamers families will have less contact with digimon**** and Lucemon Dark-Digivolved form will be different. In this fict, the Digimon returned without sacrificing their Mega forms. Plus, Masahiko and Lucemon won't be going to the Digital World. Also, I'll will refer to the digimon by the American name of their evolution states.**

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In the Digital World, an In-training level, Small Angel type digimon was watching the city of Shinjuku, in a calm night, through a portal. So many memories: the tamers and the attack of digimon (especially the Deva), when he was kidnapped by that silly monkey Deva, the Digimon Sovereigns, the D-reaper… and the favor he asked recently to Azulongmon:

_Three weeks ago (in the Digital World)_

_Two years had passed since Calumon and his friends had leaved the Human World. They were now living in the forest where Rika almost died drowned. One day, Guilmon saw Calumon looking at the river, with a sad glare. Confused with what his eyes were telling him, the Virus digimon approached him and asked:_

_"Hello, Calumon. Why are you so sad? Usually you're all happy and playing."_

_Calumon didn't answer immediately:_

_"Well, I don't usually think, unless it's about creampuffs. You guys are ordinary digimon but I'm not. I am the one who carries the light of Digivolution."_

_"Remember what Azulongmon said, after you helped all those guys evolve to Mega? He said you could be a digimon again." – remembered Guilmon._

_"Yeah, but he didn't said a _normal _digimon, did he?"_

_"Cheer up, soon we will be able to return to the human world and you see will Takato, Jeri and the others, again." – informed the red dinosaur digimon._

_"I know but that won't change what I am."_ _- Calumon sighed. – "Yesterday I saw some digimon playing in the trees and asked if I could join. They said '_no'_ because they though I'm no digimon. And they are right. I don't even know if I'm a virus, vaccine or data. I don't even know if I'm a rookie, a In-training or an Mega like MarineAngemon." – replied the white digimon._

_"Calumon, you have never cared about…" – but Guilmon was interrupted by an attack of…_

_"BADDA BOOM!" – the two friends got down to avoid having their ears lightly burned._

"_I heard the chit-chat but I never would have guessed that the Creampuff wanted to evolve." – declared a certain the purple rookie digimon, behind a tree._

"_IMPMON! I tired of telling you that your jokes with fire are NO fun." – complained Calumon, his face turned serious. Both Guilmon and Impmon were confused and a lightly impressed; they never thought Calumon could just be angry. Even if it was just a little._

"_Ok, ok! Sorry. I heard your little chat and I have a question: If you're so upset, why don't you just go talk with Azulongmon. After all, the Digimon Sovereigns own you one." – A short silence followed Impmon's suggestion._

_"I never said I wanted to evolve. I wanted to be normal." – corrected the little white creature._

_"But can Digimon Sovereigns do that?" – asked Guilmon._

_"If Zhuquiaomon could make me warp-digivolve, I'm sure the four together can help Calumon." – answered the little demon digimon._

**For those who don't know, in the Japanese Version, the levels of the digimon are:**

**JAPANESE AMERICAN**

Baby II – In-trainning

Child – Rookie

Adult – Champion

Perfect – Ultimate

Ultimate/Supreme – Mega


	2. Together again

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 2: Together again**

In the next day, the Tamers (including Ai and Mako) were all reunited in the park where the Digital Gate once was opened. It had been exactly two years since the Digimon left that world in order to not disappear like the D-Reaper. They decided to go to the park, to Guilmon's old hideout, in that day to remember their adventures.

"I wonder what Impmon and the others are doing right now." – said Mako while talking with Jeri and Takato. Although the twins only had being introduced when the digimon left, they started to get along with the older tamers some months ago. Even if they and Suzie still were the youngest of the group, they now had a more grown up attitude.

"Probably he is hiding behind a tree, spying someone's conversation, waiting to give them a taste of his Badda Boom." – suggested Ai causing Jeri to laugh. From all the other Tamers, she and Takato were the ones who they toke a liking to first. While Ai was talking with Jeri about the Digital World, Takato was teaching her brother about the levels, types and attributes of Digimon and how to use the D-Arc to analyze one. Kenta and Kazu were just playing with their cards for the 12th time that morning, Ryo was asking Rika out for the 4th time and Henry was watching his sister drawing a picture of Lopmon and Antylamon. Suzie no longer talked like a baby and she preferred everybody called her «Sue».

"Come on, Wildcat. What could it possibly hurt you?" – Ryo said, with a teasing grin.

"Not much to me. But it sure will hurt you, smart guy." – Rika threatened, punching him in the shoulder after Ryo made another asking-out attempt. The Legendary Tamer did not seem hurt at all.

"Henry, do you think we will ever see Lopmon and Terriemon, again?" – asked the little girl to her calm and blue hair older brother.

"I don't know, Sue. I really wished they were here, but the odds of that happen are as probable as a Digital Gate appears in this park and a bunch of digimon comes out of it." – answered Henry, ironically.

As it was summoned by Henry's voice, a Digital Portal emerged from the ground. The group, confused and surprised by the unexpected event, came closer to the portal. Nine shadows started to form in the Portal, growing into different sizes and shapes.

"AHHH! It's the end! We're all gonna die!" – Kazu and Kenta screamed, hugging each other, dropping their cards in the process.

Then, the portal just exploded and a bunch of In-training and a small Mega level digimon showed up.

The tamers were all stupefied to see the partners they thought they would never see again. Takato was the first to wake up from the trance and walked towards the small red Gigimon.

"Guilmon? You're back!" – asked the goggle head tamer.

"To play like we promised to each other." – nodded Gigimon.

The humans run to their partners and hug them, smiling. Even Rika had slightly teary eyes for having Renamon back. Jeri stood behind, feeling like an outsider. Just like before, she was an outcast in the group, a sheep without shepherd, a Tamer without a partner…

Then someone approached her flying. It was a small white digimon. Small legs and arms, two small angel wings, a big white horn and big green eyes. The cute little digimon stood in front of her, floating.

"Hello, Jeri." – he complimented. His voice was young, cheerful and energetic. It was somewhat familiar to Jeri.

"_Hold on! Big green eyes and this familiar voice." – _thought Jerry and then a single word came out of her mouth:

"Calumon?" – and the small digimon nodded and jumped to Jeri's arms. Takato, who had turned to Jeri in the last few seconds, listened to what she said:

"Calumon? That's Calumon!" – Takato's outburst called everyone else's attention. The group was quickly around the 'new Calumon'.

"That's the Creampuff? Doesn't look like him?" – Kazu commented. – "Much."

"_Cupimon: a N.I-Attribute, Small Angel type In-training level digimon. It's a very rare digimon and one of the most powerful for his level. His "Angel Ring" attack can be use to lots of utilities._" - Ryo too out his D-Arc and analyzed _Calumon_.

"It's a long, fat, boring story." – Gummymon, Terriermon's In-training form, said. – "Calumon asked the Sovereigns to be a normal digimon and they accepted it."

"That wasn't very long." – Henry sweatdropped.

"All of them, even Zhuquiaomon?" – Henry asked, surprised.

"He didn't like it, but Azulongmon convinced him." – Cupimon said.

"But, how come you guys are here?" – Kenta asked.

"That's another long story." – Gummymon sighed.

"But your first story wasn't long at all." – Henry countered.

"Momentai."

_Later that night_…

The Tamers had brought their partners home. Apparently, the effects of the D-Reaper-Killing program were only temporary. Now, the digimon could freely breathe in the Human World. Jeri brought Cupimon to her house in secret. Though it was almost unnecessary, since nowadays everybody knew about Digimon. Jeri took the In-training to her and her little brother Masahiko's room.

"I have shores to do. Just wait here and I'll bring you something." – Jeri promised and exited the room. Cupimon went to a mirror and looked at his new form. A completely normal Cupimon, only with green eyes. He wasn't yet accustomed to his new look but… Suddenly the door opened and it wasn't Jeri.

"Oh uh!" – Cupimon shrieked.

"Hum?" – the boy who entered was young, about Suzie's age. He had brown hair and eyes and was skinny. His eyes gazed at Cupimon with confusion, who recognized the human immediately.

"Masahiko?" – the digimon asked.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Calumon!" – Cupimon said, flying.

"Calumon!" – Masahiko quickly hugged Cupimon.

_Meanwhile, with Jeri…_

"Thanks, mom!" – Jeri thanked to her step-mother. After the D-Reaper incident, Jeri's relationship with Masahiko's mother was improving. Jeri took the glass with orange juice for Cupimon. When she opened the door to her room, an unexpected sight awaited her. Cupimon and Masahiko were laughing together.

"Hey, Jeri! Guess what, Calumon's back." – Masahiko said.

"I know. I brought him here." – Jeri replied. She could see Cupimon and Masahiko had already bonded.

"You think mom and dad will let him stay?" – Masahiko asked, hopeful.

"I have a pretty good idea they will." – Jeri said.


	3. Great things come in small packages

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 3: A stupidly powerful rookie**

One week had passed. The digimon were getting used to live in the Human World, again. In the night after they returned, Jeri and Masahiko introduced Cupimon to the rest of the Katou family. Every day, Cupimon trained his techniques with the help of Masahiko. This served for the two of them to bond into best friends:

"Ok, try again, Cupimon." – the little digimon pronounced "Angel Ring" once again and ring of light appeared and cut what was left of the bottle they used as a target in twice. The two friends had being doing that for hours that morning. The parents were at home, and so was Jeri.

It was 2 PM and the little creampuff eating digimon was still on practicing when Mrs. Katou interrupted them.

"Hello!" – complimented the joyful creature and the human boy.

"Sorry if I interrupting you, but we need your help." – said Mrs. Katou. Masahiko looked at his mom confused. Cupimon was also puzzled; never before a human had asked for his help.

"It's Jeri. She has being out the house almost every day, always saying that she is going to the park." – told the woman. - "But I think she is lying. I already tried to talk with her, but she always finds a way to avoid have to answer. I'm afraid she got herself into something _bad._"

"I need somebody who can follow her, without letting her know. So, can you…" – Mrs. Katou was interrupted by Cupimon, who flew to her eye level and said:

"Sure thing." – Cupimon said.

"Yeah, we can…" – Masahiko was cut short by his mother:

"This doesn't involve you, Masahiko. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"But what if Cupimon…" – Masahiko began but his mother silenced him.

_Meanwhile in the Hypnos Building…_

In the dark Control Room, Yamaki was playing with his lighter. Since the defeat of the D-Reaper, no digimon entered in the Real World. However, that all changed three weeks before the Tamers' digimon returned. Those Wild ones appeared but then vanished in their Digital Fields, before they could cause any damage. Nevertheless, that made the head of Hypnos nervous. But now that the kids'digimon were back, they probably could handle the situation better than him, like in the past.

His thoughts were lost when a sound was heard. The alarm was activated. That could only mean one thing:

"A wild-one, Sir! It's trying to Bio-emerge and…Wait." – warned Riley - "It's just gone. Another false alarm sir, though this one was really close to materialize itself."

"Keep searching for that missing wild-one and monitor the whole area, in case a different Digital Field appears. This recent false alarms are nothing but bad news." – instructed Yamaki.

_Back with Cupimon…and Masahiko…_

"Your mom told to stay home." – Cupimon whispered, while he and Masahiko silently followed Jeri.

"I know, but Jeri's my sister." – Masahiko retorted in the same tone.

A few minutes later, their mission led them to the park. Cupimon was slightly confused for what happened next, while Masahiko was trying his best not to laugh. She went to Guilmon's old hide (now he was living at Takato's house) out to meet a person: TAKATO! The two Tamers were walking hand in hand, with the two spies hidden in a bushes.

Masahiko couldn't take it anymore and broke into laughter out loud. The couple turned around and saw the two eavesdroppers:

"Cupimon!" – shouted Takato.

"Were you spying on us?" – shrieked Jeri.

Cupimon and Masahiko looked at them. They got them. The best thing to do was telling them the truth.

"Yes, we were." – answered the little creature. – "But we are just making a favor to Jeri's mom."

"What?" – replied the girl, confused.

"She was worried about you. She thought you were getting into …hum..._trouble_. So she asked us to follow you." – told Masahiko.

"Your mom asked me, you just tagged along." – Cupimon added.

Silence took over the park for a few moments, before Jeri looked down and spoke with a small blush:

"Oww, well, I'm sorry if I worried her so much."

"Mom will forgive you for that." – Masahiko said, before starting to sing making the couple blush even further. – "_Jeri and Takato sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_"

However, the scene change drastically, when a strange and dense fog appeared in the park. However, they didn't felt cold and the fog had a weird and very slight grey color. Masahiko stopped laughing and looked at his sorroundings confused. Jeri and Takato were nervous for they knew what type of 'fog' this was. Cupimon felt a bad vibe; something big and dangerous was coming.

_Back on Hypnos…_

"Sir, this time is it! The missing wild-one is bio-emerging and accord with the computer, it has an incredible force!" – screamed Riley.

"Just great. Try using the Compact program to slow it down." – commanded Yamaki.

_In the Digital Field…_

"A WarGrowlmon?" – Jeri was amazed when she saw a **BlackWarGrowmon **forming in the Digital field. Takato used his D-Arc:

"Nothing different from an ordinary WarGrownmon. Not the Attacks or the Attribute, just the color."

"Masahiko! Stay away from him!" – Jeri screamed to her terrified brother. The black digimon saw the little humans and raised his bladed arm to strike him.

"Masahiko!" – Jeri and Takato screamed. Fortunately, Cupimon saved him. He wasn't very strong, but Masahiko was very light. So the small angel carried the small human, flying him close to Jeri and Takato.

"Thank you, Cupimon!" – Masahiko managed to say, after the scare.

"We have to get out of here!" – cried Jeri. The giant Ultimate digimon then began to walk towards them.

"Why don't you pick someone on your own size, you big bully?" – shouted the Cupimon, firing rings of light to the Virus-type who didn't even felt a thing. – "Angel Ring!"

"Cupimon, that guy will squash like a cockroach!" – yelled Takato.

"Get out of here! I'll stall him." – but they couldn't abandon Cupimon.

BlackWarGrownmon didn't care about his attacks and continued to walk towards the humans, raising both his arms and saying:

"Double Edge"

"Angel Ring! I won't let you hurt my friends."

BlackWarGrownmon couldn't complete the attack. Cupimon's ring of light grew larger and trapped both his arms. But, the enemy easily broke the ring and this time, his attention was turned to the other digimon. The armored dinosaur attacked once again with his "Double Edge" and Cupimon created a shield with his "Angel Ring". His protection was shattered and he almost smashed the little white digimon. Jeri and Masahiko screamed, believing that Cupimon died, but relaxed when she saw him flying up. Cupimon started to attack him in the Hazard Sigh. The giant digimon use his most powerful weapon:

"Atomic Blaster!" – it was the end of the line for Cupimon and he knew it. He saw and heard everything slower, the double energy rays, the voices of Masahiko, Takato and Jeri screaming CUPIMON. '_This is it'_ were the words in his mind.

But, surprisingly, his all body started to glow. Without the knowledge of their owners, Jeri's and Takato's D-Arcs emitted a white warm light.

_With the rest of the gang…_

Rika, Henry, Kenta and Kazu were running like crazy to the park, along with their digimon. Suzie, Ai and Mako were not present. Depsite been Tamers, neither their parents nor the older Tamers wanted to drag them to danger.

"Hey, guys! What is this happening to our D-Arks?" – asked Kenta. The Tamers all stopped running and looked to their digivices. All of them were emitting the same light.

_Again in Hypnos building…_

The symbol of the Matrix Crystal appeared on the giant screen. All the electronic devices started to smoke and turned off.

"What was that?" – asked the leader.

"The digital field, sir. Something powerful was in there." – answered one of the employees.

"The wild-one?"

"No, it wasn't the Wild-one. Something inside the field became extremely powerful." – answered Riley.

_Back on the Digital Field…_

Cupimon now knew it! In all their adventures, as Calumon, he always had to hide. He never had the chance to help his friends. Now, he was the one fighting, the one protecting. It was time to prove what he could do!

**Cupimon digivolve to … Lucemon!**

When the attack had dissipated, a light was glowing from where the angel was. Cupimon reached his rookie form. Takato analyzed his friend's new form:

_Lucemon a Rookie Level, Angel type, Vaccine-Attribute. Although it's a rookie, this digimon possesses an enormous strength. He can even beat most of the Mega Digimon. Legends say the power of this digimon was divided between the three Great Angels and not even Seraphimon's "Seven Heavens" can beat him._

The three humans and BlackWarGrownmon stared at the little blond angel boy, floating at the black digimon's eye level . The digimon was the first who woke up from the trance and attacked him again with his "Double Edge". However, the giant blades were stopped by Lucemon, using his left arm and without even getting a scratch! Lucemon punched the blades, denting them. The angel raised his right arms:

"Guess who's home, baby?" – Lucemon shouted with a grin. Takato, Jeri and Masahiko sweatdropped.

"Did he just say 'baby'?" – Takato asked.

"Divine Feat"**(This Lucemon's voice is just like the Lucemon's from "Digimon Frontier", only a little less evil)** – he summoned a spear of light and pierced his enemy, in the Hazard Sigh, causing the armor of his chest to crumble.

BlackWarGrownmon roared of fury and tried to bite at Lucemon, but he was too fast.

"Imperial Slaughter" – Lucemon started to spin around himself, looking like a little tornado of wings and feathers. He came closer to BlackWarGrownmon, hurting every part of his body, by touching it with his wings. The giant black dinosaur roar again, but this time was in pain. He took a step back from the angel and Lucemon noticed one thing: the viral digimon's eyes were filled with rage and hatred.

**BlackWarGrownmon digivolve to … Megidramon!**

Lucemon's eyes twitched. He wasn't expecting that. Megidramon was one or the Four Dragons, just like Azulongmon! Nevertheless, the angel smirked even wider.

"Is that a huge bad-ass dragon or are you just happy to see me?" – Lucemon teased his enemy.

"What with his cheeky attitude?" – Jeri asked, sweatdropping.

"Beats me." – Takato replied. Megidramon opened his mouth and attacked:

"Meggido Flame" – giant flame come out of his mouth. Lucemon flew away from the flame. Even though he was fast thanks to his 6 pairs of wings, some of the flames burned some of his air and clothes.

"Now, I _am _totally hot!" - Lucemon shouted so everyone could hear, though once again, Megidramon ignored his remark. - "Divine Feat"

Lucemon had now a sword of light and slashed at Megidramon's tail with it. The Dragon roared and turned around, trying to grab the Angel, but he was already in Megidramon's back:

"Imperial Slaughter" – spinning again, but with the sword of light in his hands he gave more injuries to Megidramon. The Evil Dragon type digimon roared in pain. Lucemon flew up, until being in front of Megidramon's mouth, who tried again bite at the angel. But Lucemon proved again that he was no prey.

"Sorry, big guy but we're not that close. No bites!" – Lucemon mocked, escaping the dragon's bite.

"You tell him, Lucemon!" – Masahiko cheered.

Quickly, he put the light sword in the dragon's mouth, vertically, stopping it from closing. Lucemon kicked Megidramon's snout and he felt in the ground.

"I will let you live, if you kiss my feet and get lost." – offered Lucemon. Megidramon looked at him and roared:

"Hazard Destruction" – the Hazard Sigh on his chest and on Lucemon's left hand **(Yep, Lucemon has an Hazard Sigh on his left hand and a Matrix Crystal sigh on the right hand)** glowed. Lucemon's cheeky grin was replaced with a expression of disbelief. Megidramon was going to destroy the whole human world! The angel looked at the three children. He couldn't let them be destroyed:

"I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no choice." – Lucemon created a small version of the Solar System in his hands. The planets change their positions until formed a sygyzy and were transformed into 10 superheated orbs.

"Grand Cross!" – he fired the orbs at Megidramon, dissolving him into data. The last thing they heard was the giant dragon's roar. The fog dissipated and they saw their friends arriving.

"Man, are you guys all right?" – asked Kazu.

"What happened to BlackWarGrownmon?" – said Rika

"And who is that?" – asked Terriermon, pointing at Lucemon who was now loudly gloating his victory to anyone who could hear him.

"I'm GREAT! Everybody else here sucks. Especially that Impmon dude. He's really a sore loser! I rule, you drool!"


	4. A change of attittude

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 4: A change of attitude**

"He is WHO?" – the rest of the gang asked, incredulous.

"You heard us. Lucemon is…" – Takato was interrupted by said Lucemon again.

"That's me, dorks and babes!" – Lucemon said.

"…Cupimon's rookie form." – Jeri concluded. After the other Tamers arrived an explanation was in order. Though they didn't explain why Jeri and Takato were in the park. The hardest part to accept was that the once childish innocent Calumon was currently a flirting hot-shot Lucemon.

"You would think digivolution would make him smarter." – Terriermon commented.

"Hey, foxy! What do you say we go to my place tonight?" – Lucemon whispered to Renamon. The fox digimon didn't seem disturbed nor pleased by that invitation.

"I say get away from me before I do to you what I did to Impmon when did what you're doing right now." – Renamon said, monotonously.

"Oh, and was it something physical? 'Cause if it was…" – Lucemon persisted but a glare from Renamon silenced him.

"I still can't believe the digimon who never digivolved before saved the day." – said Kazu.

"We should celebrate Calumon's first evolution!" – suggested Kenta and everybody agreed (the more extraordinary and impossible that it sounds, even Rika agreed with Kenta).

"So, how about a party, Calumon?" – asked Henry to the blond rookie.

"What, are you blind? I'm not Calumon, anymore. I'm Lucemon!" – the rookie complained.

"Sorry if that offended you, Calumon." – apologized Ryo, smiling.

"Shut up."

"Calumon." – teased Rika.

"Shut up!"

"We are just kidding, _Calumon._" – said Jeri.

"Shut up Jeri, or I'm going to tell everybody why your parents did sent me here." – Lucemon smirked and Jeri's and Takato's laughed stopped. The group looked curiously to the girl:

"What is he talking about?" – asked Ryo. Lucemon laughed and started talking:

"Well, I was following…" – however, Lucemon could finish the story because Takato covered the angel's mouth, with his hand and said, sweatdropping and stammering:

"Guys, it's getting late…and I should go back home by now. See you tomorrow!" – and Takato ran out of there, with Guilmon behind him.

"I just remember I have to be home right now, too. Bye guys!" – Jeri ran to her house, taking Lucemon and Masahiko with her.

The tamers and their digimon in the park looked confused to both the directions that Jeri and Takato took. When Jeri was out of ear shot, she looked at Lucemon with a red face:

"What was your idea of spilling out that Takato and I are dating?" – Jeri blushed even harder asking that question.

"Get used to it, Strawberry. You were…" – Lucemon stopped talking when his body began to glow and he shrunk, de-digivolving into a sleeping Cupimon.

"He's Cupimon again." – Masahiko said. Jeri just sighed.

"Well, this was an eventful day."

_A week later…_

A week after that day, all the other tamers already knew about Jeri's and Takato's relation. Kazu and Kenta teased them and laughed like crazy, before Ryo reminded them both that neither one of them had a girlfriend. Rika _almost _didn't show any kind of emotion, although one could swear they saw Rika's eyes wide opened. The parents of the couple were happy about that, though Mr. Katou gave Takato a partly stern look.

Once Cupimon regained his strength and digivolved again, his personality was nearly as cheeky as before. Furthermore, he was currently testing his new powers. It seemed that he had special capabilities that, although weren't supposed be used to fight, were still very useful. Like the power that Lucemon discovered two days after his digivolution: he could disguise himself as a blond human boy.

The same human boy who was in the Matsuki' bakery. Mrs. Matsuki attended him. She already knew about the boy's true identity. He had been helping Mrs. Katou on her chores as housewife, and today he was buying bread for the family. Nevertheless, he wasn't the only young "human" on the bakery. A boy wearing a hat and goggle combo with a strange symbol on it was talking with a smaller boy wearing exaggeratedly large orange hat. After he paid to Mrs. Matsuki and started heading out of the bakery, Lucemon accidentally collided with the little boy with the giant hat:

"Oh, sorry." – apologized Lucemon. The kid did the same. After leaving the building, the boy's eyes went wide and he looked to his friend:

"Takuya, I think I just saw Lucemon!"

The boy with the goggles stared at him and replied:

"Lucemon, no way! That's impossible, Tommy."

"I swear it was Lucemon. That blond blue-eyed guy looked exactly like him." – insisted the boy.

"Tommy, if Lucemon really came to our world, shouldn't everything be destroyed by now?" – asked the taller guy.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Admit it, Tommy. It was just your imagination."

"I'm back!" – said Lucemon, closing the door. He delivered the bag to Mrs. Katou. Masahiko walked to the kitchen and announced:

"Tomorrow, there is going to be a school trip, for everyone on our school **(Ai, Mako, Sue and Masahiko were now studying in Takato's school. Ryo and Rika attend at different schools but they're going anyway)**. They're going to take their students camping. Why don't you come with us?" – however, Mrs. Katou intervened:

"Even if Lucemon goes disguised, the teachers will surely notice that he isn't a student."

Lucemon thought during a few seconds and asked:

"But I could go as Cupimon." – Lucemon proposed and this time, Mrs. Katou didn't oppose the idea.


	5. A long trip

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 5: A **_**long**_** trip**

"I'm starting to have second thoughts." – complained Cupimon. In Masahiko's backpack, he was almost out of oxygen **(once again, I am not sure if Digimon have lungs)** and that day sure was HOT. Masahiko was now on the bus, along with some of his classmates: Mako, Ai and Sue and his sister's class. Takato's teacher was responsible for her students and Masahiko's class.

Mr. Katou left Cupimon go to the trip as long he would be careful and never let anybody see him. The trip had started an hour ago and Miss Kamya **(I don't know her true name, but she does looks a lot with Kari)** was now sleeping on the front seat. When they were sure it was safe, the digimon went out of their hiding places: backpacks.

Both classes already knew about the digimon, so no one was impressed or scared when they saw a team of little creatures appearing in the bus. Digimon like Guilmon who were too big to fit in backpacks, so they had to de-digivolve to their In-training stages. Everybody from both classes wanted to see the digimon, especially Gigimon, Cupimon and Marinemon. However, not even that joy could distract them form the hot temperature. Soon enough they arrived at the spot.

**I know this is kinda short, but I didn't want to erase this chapter.**


	6. Back on camp

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 6: Back on camp**

Takato's class was having a picnic in the woods. Since that place was surrounded by trees, Miss Kamya wouldn't be able to see the digimon. Kazu and Kenta were really enjoying the attention they were getting now that they had digimon, too. However, Guilmon and Lucemon were the ones who were getting more of the attention. Especially Lucemon, since they already knew about Guilmon, but never saw a real angel:

"Do you want a rice ball, Lucemon?" – asked a short black haired girl.

"How about a sandwich?" – asked a boy.

"No, thanks, guys." – said Lucemon not feeling completely at ease with all those faces turned to him.

"Why don't you tell them how you kicked that Megidramon's butt?" – suggested Kenta.

"OK. I was following Jeri and Takato…" – Lucemon stopped, before he said that Takato and Jeri were in a date.

"Come on. You don't need to hide that Takato and Jeri were going out. Everybody here already knows about their love stories. Haven't you noticed that they are missing?" – it was true; Jeri and Takato were nowhere to be seen. An hour ago, they told everybody they were going to see the woods:

"OK, I was following them when a weird fog…"

In other part of the forest, another group of students were sat down, having a lunch and looking at two digimon: Lopmon and Impmon's Champion form:

"He is so cute." – a girl giggled, pointing at Impmon.

"Hey, I'm not cute!" – yelled the irritated purple troublemaker. The idea of him being a cute purple imp made him puke, like he always said.

"All right. All right!" – said Sue – "You're not cute at all. You're hideous."

"Yeah and don't forget… hold on a sec! Now you're calling me ugly!" – complained Impmon again. Everybody laughed, even Lopmon:

"You were the one who said you were not cute."

"To many «you were» in that phrase. Just make thing easier, bunny girl, and shut up, before I badda boom you back to the Digital World." – threatened Impmon.

_In other part of the woods…_

Rika was walking alone in the forest. Well not completely alone, since a certain yellow fox was around. She separated from her classmates. Being with a group of dorks like those was NOT her style. Why had she to go to this stupid trip? What was her suppose to fight? Stupid trees? While she was in her little world, somebody much unexpected and not welcome showed up:

"Hello there, wildcat!" – Rika turned around to see the owner of that annoying voice.

"Ryo, what do you want?" – asked Rika in her irritated voice.

"Just to see how is the Ice Queen going." – answered Ryo. Rika sighed and, in order to pass the time, she asked:

"So, where is Monodramon?"

"Well, your classmates already knew something about the digimon. When they saw Monodramon, they didn't freak out. In fact, all of them liked him, so I decided to see where Miss. Pumpkin was." – Ryo decided that made he should stop with the nicknames, because Rika's eyes told him that she was a step away from killing him. From a tree, Renamon was watching the all scene. However, as far as she noticed Rika and Ryo attitude towards each other, she knew she wouldn't need to interfere.

"Why didn't stay with them, wander boy?" – asked the red-head girl.

"Although the girls of your class are attractive, I preferred to go after you." – he answered.

"Whatever" – replied the girl. She started to walk –"I think I will go back to my class."

"And do you know the way?" – asked him, smiling. She stopped. Then she remembered that was her first trip to the forest. Rika had absolutely no idea how to get to the camp. Before she said anything, Rika pondered: Wherever she went, Ryo would definitely follow her. She wouldn't ask Ryo's help, even if her life depended on it. But if she went by herself, probably, she would get lost and the numbskull would make fun of her. Well, getting lost in the woods sounded pretty good to her…however, suddenly another thought popped up in her head. If she got lost and it would take an eternity to reach the camp spot, when the others saw her returning late, with Ryo after her, they would think they were on hanging out!

She rather eats worms or dressing one of mom's dresses than letting that happen! Taking a deep breath, she asked, whispering:

"Can you take me back to the camp spot?"

"Sorry, I couldn't make out what you just said." – said the Legendary Digimon Tamer, smirking.

"Can you take me back to the camp spot?" – she repeated.

"Louder." – replied Ryo.

"CAN YOU TAKE ME BACK TO THE CAMP SPOT?" – she yelled do loud that even the birds in the trees got scared away.

"You bet! Just follow me, wildcat." – thanks to that answer Rika punch him in the arm, but Ryo just smiled. Instead of following her Tamer, Renamon stood behind, watching an ordinary female fox, with her younglings.

_With the Tamer couple…_

Takato and Jeri were walking in the woods, with smiling and blushed faces and hands taken. They had separated from their groups, in order to spend some time together. They were now in the top of the mountain were the city of Shinjuku could be seen. It was getting late and the sunset was giving a beautiful view. Jeri grabbed Takato's arm and leaned on him:

"Oh, how romantic! «Jeri, I love you!» «I also love you, Googlehead. »." – said an intrusive voice behind them. The couple turned around to see that the owner's voice was their once savior.

"Lucemon! – said both the humans. The angel had being hidden behind a tree, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself.

"I'm sorry to ruin the date, but it's late and your friends are already set the tends. Miss. Kamya will be very annoyed (and worried) if you don't show up. I was sent here, to look for you two."

"Talking about a _déjà vu_. This looks just like the day in the park, when you digivolved." – noticed Takato.

"Hm, you're right. Quick, let's pray that a digimon shows up right now, so I can digivolve again." – Lucemon closed his eyes and joined his hands. After a few seconds, Jeri said:

"Lucemon, that is not going to work. I'm going to return to my group. Good bye, Takato." – the Tamers kissed a bit and said good bye to each other. Lucemon just kept praying there for some more time. When he was done, the sky was already filled with shinning starts and the city had all its lights turned on. He watched the lights, remembering the last time he had been in that place. He sure had change a lot. He was no longer the little baby Calumon; he was Lucemon, an angel and a true digimon. '_So this is the feeling of being normal. This is what means to be normal._' – he thought. Unknowingly, a little fox had approached the distracted angel. When Lucemon noticed to animal staring at him, he said:

"Hello, there! Why are you starring?" – It was then that the rookie noticed that the fox was staring at his wings:

"You wish you could have these wings, don't you." – he kept looking at the city, when the fox jumped and bite his left wing-ear. Lucemon screamed with the fox clung to his wing-ear, with its teeth. Lucemon summons a spear of light and starts to spanks the fox with it while screaming:

"Bad fox, bad fox, bad fox!"

_Later…_

A few hours after that, Mr. Kasuno **(the guy who was with the Tamers in the previous trip)** was walking in the woods, whit a lantern. After he got the fright of his life, last year, he always had a lantern with him. While he was walking:

"Maybe it was just my imagination, last year."

However, after those words he heard a monstrous roar:

"I'm gonna devour your insides, human. Then I'm gonna throw you up, spank you and then throw up over you." – Mr. Kasuno gave an incredibly feminine scream and ran away.

The digimon (except Lucemon) were all reunited around a fire. They had been telling horror stories and it was Impmon's turn. Renamon was the only one who wasn't listening; she was starring at the same fox which she saw before:

_The red-head guy finally looked at the BlackGreymon, who said:_

_"I'm gonna devour your insides, human. Then I'm gonna throw you up, spank you and then throw up over you."_

"Please, that story isn't scary." – said Terriermon.

"If you were human, you can bet it would scare you, bunny boy." – replied purple rookie.

"Now it's…" – however, Guilmon stopped talking when he heard a scream.

"What was that?"

"Looks like my story scared someone, after all." – said the little demon, proud of himself.

"Yes, good job. For the scream we heard looks like you scared a little girl. A very tiny little girl." – said Guardromon.


	7. Mirror, mirror on the wall

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 7: Mirror, mirror on the wall…**

Lucemon suddenly woke up screaming with all his strengths, but he stopped when a voice louder than his yelled:

"SHUT UP! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE HERE TRYING TO SLEEP!" – then he finally understood, he was sat down in a tree, in the middle of the night. His body was all sweaty **(I cannot say if digimon have spores and if they can sweat.)**

"Wow! What a nightmare. That's it! No more Guilmon's horror bed-time stories before bed." – he leaned back to the tree and closed his eyes, reinitiating the sleep.

_In the next morning…_

He and Masahiko were at the lake, with the Tamers. Takato and Jeri were watching the lake, together. Kazu and Kenta arguing about what is the most evil digimon: Lucemon Satan Mode or Apocalymon, along with their partners. Ryo was taking great pleasure in annoying and flirting with Rika. Guilmon was sniffing some flowers. Ai, Henry and Mako were trying to stop the fight between their digimon partners. Renamon was in a tree, regarding at her surroundings. After a talk about his time, when he was Zhuquiaomon's prisoner, Lucemon started to head back at the forest:

"Where are you going, Lucemon?" – asked the boy.

"I gonna fly a little." – said the angel. He spread his wings and flew over the trees. Masahiko sighed until he heard Kazu's voice saying «Lucemon Satan Mode». Curious, Masahiko timidly came closer to the pair of friends and said:

"Sorry, but you talked about «Lucemon whatever Mode». What is that?" – Kenta was the one who answered:

"You know, I'm trying to tell Kazu that Lucemon Satan Mode is better than Apocalymon. You see, Lucemon is a Rookie that can warp-evolve to an Ultimate called «Lucemon Falldown Mode»." – the glasses wearing Tamer showed a picture of Lucemon Falldown Mode on his D-Arc.

After analyzing the image, Masahiko said:

"Looks a pretty nasty digimon."

"But is nothing compared to its Mega form: Lucemon Satan Mode. Although, it's still no match for Apocalymon." – explained Kazu, receiving an annoyed glare from Kenta, who showed the image of Satan Mode to Masahiko.

After seeing the looks of the giant Demon without intelligence, Masahiko asked:

"But, even though these are Lucemon's next forms, that doesn't mean that Calumon cannot evolve to other digimon, right?" – Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and then to their digimon:

"Well, yeah! I guess he can." – said Kenta.

"I can't imagine the creampuff turn into a giant berserk demon." – said Kazu. MarineAngemon spoke to Kenta in a language only he could understand:

"However, remember that he changed since he digivolved to rookie. If his personality changes even more when he evolves to a Champion, he may one day become Lucemon Satan Mode."

"But I still doubt it, since he only digivolved the first time to save Takato and Jeri. And if he evolves to a Champion who doesn't have any evolution-link with Lucemon Falldown Mode, then he will never turn into that demon." – explained Guardromon.

Masahiko stood silent for a few seconds before thanking. Once he turned around, he walked back to the woods, looking for Lucemon. However, he stopped when a dense-weird-pink-fog-thing surrounded the group. Rika, Henry, Takato, Ryo stood ready and their partners were already alert. The other Tamers were slightly nervous, although they weren't confused. The water in the lake started to froze, until it became solid as a rock. The air became colder and a digimon appeared on the surface of the now frozen lake. Rika shook up when she recognize a digimon that almost persuade her to become her tamer: IceDevimon!

But this one was different: instead of white, his skin was reflector as a mirror. He stared at the humans and proclaimed:

"So, you are the famous Tamers. I'm gonna enjoy eating your pets' data for breakfast!" – that phrase made everyone tremble, but they quickly recover:

"You wanna a fight? You got it." – said Impmon, keeping his partners behind him.

**Impmon Warp-digivolve to…Beelzemon**

**Guilmon digivolve to…Grownmon**

**Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon**

**Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon **

**Renamon digivolve to…Kyuubimon**

**Monodromon Matrix-digivolve to…CyberDramon**

Guardromon and MarineAngemon stood in the sidelines, shielding their partners. The demon looked at his opponent's with a smirk:

"This is going to be fun!"

"You bet it will!" – replied Gargomon. – "Gargo Laser!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

IceDevimon didn't even move. When the combined attacks were about to touch him, he whispered:

"Mirror absorption!" – the energy was just absorbed through his skin. The champions were astonished by their enemy's immunity. CyberDramon roared and attacked the demon, along with Beelzemon:

"Desolation Claw!"

"Corona Blaster!"

IceDevimon grabbed Cyberdramon's hands and used his body as a shield for the Mega digimon's attack. Then he tossed Cyberdramon away against Beelzemon

"Impmon!" – screamed the twins.

"Cyberdramon, are you alright?" – said Ryo.

"Gargo Laser!" – Gargomo announced.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" – Kyuubimon hissed.

"Dragon Slash!" – Grownmon roared.

"Glauntlet" – Turuiemon attacked.

"Mirror Protection!" – retaliated IceDevimon. Their attacks just stopped and turned back. The digimon were too puzzled to remember to get back. Grownmon, Kyuubimon, Turuiemon and Gargomon were knocked out! Beelzemon and CyberDramon were trying to stand up.

"Oh, no!" – screamed their Tamers. IceDevimon didn't stop there. As fast as a Rapidmon, he flew towards the Mega and Ultimate who were recovering from the beating up session. He violently kicked his opponent's in their faces. They both were tossed back in the air until they collided with a tree. Terrified by their partner's helplessness, they run to help them.

"There is … something wrong … about this guy." – said Cyberdramon, panting.

"He is too powerful to be an Champion." – informed Beelzemon.

After being sure Gargomon was OK, Henry turned to the digimon Demon and asked:

"What kind of IceDevimon are you, anyway?" – IceDevimon looked at him, with a confused expression on his face. He then laughed and mocked:

"IceDevimon? Are you really that blind? For the way I easily defeated your digi-slaves, you think I am an IceDevimon?" – Henry pulled out his D-Ark:

_MirrorDevimon: A Virus-Attribute, Demon-Type digimon. He is IceDevimon's Mega form. This digimon possess no attacks._

"So he is a Mega. I knew there was something fishy about this guy." – said Gargomon.

"Come on guys, we have to digivolve to Ultimate now!" – said Grownmon.

"Cyberdramon, you're too injured." – Ryo said.

"Impmon, you're going to get yourself killed." – warned the twins. Before the Ultimate and the Mega could retaliate, they de-digivolved back to their rookie forms.

**Grownmon digivolve to…WarGrownmon**

**Kyuubimon digivolve to…Taomon**

**Gargomon digivolve to…Rapidmon**

**Guardromon digivolve to…Andromon**

**Turuiemon digivolve to…Antylamon**

The all group of Ultimate level digimon attacked, all at the same time, creation a huge explosion.

_With Lucemon…_

Lucemon was flying over a mountain enjoying the view. His site-seeing was interrupted by an explosion. He flew and saw a Digital Field. The explosion came from there. Using all his speed, he flew to there.

"Can't I just leave them alone for 2 minutes?"

_In the Digital Field…_

MirrorDevimon defeated every one of them. Although he _didn't _have any attacks of his own, he could reflect to his enemies and even copy them. The Tamers were now trying to help their partners getting up. Jeri kept her brother behind her. MirrorDevimon was about to unleash the copied attack that would vaporize them all.

"Atomic Bla…"

"Golden Flames!" – MirrorDevimon screamed when he felt his body burning in a golden fire. He turned around and so Lucemon. The angel didn't lost time and proclaimed, rising his arm to the sky:

"Heaven's Shower! – a multicolored rain felt over MirrorDevimon who felt even more pain. Without stopping his attack, Lucemon flew quickly towards the Mega and pushed him, knocking him down, temporally.

"Are you guys alright?"

"You could have come earlier." – said Kenta.

"Sorry."

"You will be sorry." – roared a voice. MirrorDevimon had recovered his senses - "Talisman of Light."

"Divine Feat" – Lucemon used his two swords of light to cut a glowing symbol in four.

"Corona Blaster!" – announced MirrorDevimon, catching Lucemon surprised. The angel managed to avoid this attack but not the next one – "Rapid Fire!"

"Lucemon!" – cried out the Tamers. Lucemon looked at his enemy who just vanished! The angel looked behind him, to his left and right and nothing.

"Lucemon, watch out!" – yelled Takato.

"Golden Flames!" – Lucemon already knew he could copy attacks, but he never imagined MirrorDevimon would learn his attacks so soon. The fire burned him, however, since he wasn't a Virus-Attribute digimon, that attack hadn't hurt him too much. Since MirrorDevimon didn't knew that, he had put himself dangerously close to Lucemon, who stroke back:

"Imperial Slaughter!" – he started to spin around himself, injuring MirrorDevimon, letting his chest all scratched. MirrorDevimon roared in rage and pain. He summoned a sword of light, just like Lucemon did before. The blond did the same and they both started fight swordsmen-style. After a few minutes of fighting with their swords, they both attacked again. Lucemon had to destroy him now, before he also copy is most powerful attack: Grand Cross.

He took a fast and deep breath and yelled:

"GRAND CROSS!" – MirrorDevimon didn't see that coming and he took the ten superheated planets on his face, dissolving him into data. Lucemon smiled. He did it again!

"Oh, yeah! Who's the man?" – Lucemon gloated over his victory, or so he thought before he heard someone saying on his back.

"Gatling Missile!" - it was too late for Lucemon to get out of the way. With that attack he felt in the frozen lake. Floating in the air was MirrorDevimon.

"That's impossible! We all saw that guy dissolving!" – said Kazu.

"I'm a mirror digimon. I can create illusions. Your little Guardian Angel was fighting a shadow all along, while I waited he got tired enough, so I could finish him off." – laughed MirrorDevimon.

"Really? Well, guess what: I'm not finished yet." – replied the rookie, getting up and flying up. Every part of his body was screaming in pain and he could feel his power growing weaker.

"Sure, you don't seem tired or weaker at all." – said the Virus-Attribute digimon, sarcastically. He disappeared again and brutally punched Lucemon on his back. Before the angel could fight back, he was always hit.

"It's the end of the line, angel!" – proclaimed the Mega. He joined his hand and closed his eyes. '_No, he can't be using _that_ attack!' _– thought the blond angel, in panic.

"GRAND CROSS!" – the 10 orbs stroked down Lucemon. Once again, he felt on the lake surface. However, this time, the ice couldn't take the impact and the angel drowned in the extremely cold water.

The Tamers, the digimon and Masahiko were all shocked. Masahiko tried to run to the lake but his sister stopped him. MirrorDevimon laughed maniacally. He then turned his gaze to the humans and weakened digimon:

"So, who is next?" – asked him, evilly.

"How about you?" – replied a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Lucemon completely soaked in freezing water, severely bruised. His clothes were all ragged and one of his arms and 4 of his wings were broken.

"You still haven't learned. It would have been wiser to stay down there." – mocked MirrorDevimon.

"SHUT UP!" – Lucemon used one of his swords of light to attack but MirrorDevimon dodge the attack and kicked his opponent to a tree. MirrorDevimon approached him, calmly, to silence him once and for all. Lucemon got up, enraged with himself. He looked at the Matrix Crystal tattoo on his right hand. He need of power! He need to digivolve! To a champion…No, it wouldn't be enough. He need to digivolve to a Mega!

"I cannot lose. I just can't. Come on, you were once called "The Catalyst", you can do this!" – he said to himself – "I WANT TO EVOLVE!"

While that was happening, a strong white light came from the screens of the D-Arcs. The Tamers and their digimon looked to that weird phenomenon. It was like the first time, when Cupimon evolved to Lucemon. However, that warm and beautiful light quickly turned into a shadow of pure darkness coming out of the D-arcs. MirrorDevimon stopped and watched the strange event.

"Henry, what is happening?" – asked Sue.

"I don't know, but something tells me this is bad." - answered Henry, while those "lights" made the fog of the Digital Field dissipate.


	8. DarkDigivolution

**TO BE NORMAL**

**By the way, a first-time digivolution is when a Digimon digivolves to the next level for the first time.**

**Chapter 8: Dark-Digivolution**

_Meanwhile, in the Hypnos building:_

"Mr. Yamaki, the zone where the Wild One is…something is happening there." – said Riley.

"Something? What?" – asked her boss.

"It seems… a digivolution. A first digivolution." – answered Tally.

"Are you saying the Wild is performing a first-time digivolution?"

"We can't but…Perhaps, no. It seems that the one digivolving is not the Wild one. One of the Tamer's digimon is performing the digivolution." – explained Riley.

"But those are good news." – murmured Yamaki.

"I don't think so. The data of the digimon in question is getting unstable. Very unstable." – commented Tally.

_In the Digital Field…_

From the D-Arcs, columns of light formed, reaching the sky. Then, the weather started to change; the air became much colder and windy. The sky was now darker, as if an eclipse was happening. The columns of dark light touched in a single point of the sky. From that point, dark clouds were starting to form and spreading trough out the sky, in every direction.

New 9 columns of dark energy, from that same point in the sky, started to go down and merged with Lucemon's body. His all body was covered with a dark aura, the wings were turning black, his eyes were filled with rage and his 4 Sacred Rings became Dark Rings.

'_Yes, more power…digivolve…must save them…must defeat MirrorDevimon…must defeat. Destroy…must destroy him… MUST KILL HIM…KILL…DESTROY…SHATTER…KILL ...DESTROY…SHATTER…KILL EVERYTHING…DEVOUR… LIFE ENEMY…POWER…BLOODSHED…DESTROY…KILL…DESTROY…DESTROY…DESTROY…SLAUGHTER…SHATTER_' – his thought became twisted and dark. His mind was merging with his new savage instincts! Some days ago, he wasn't the childish Calumon anymore. He was Lucemon, although a little _different_, it was still him. But, now that all had change, FOREVER.

This is the price of being normal; a big price. Because normal digimon can Dark-Digivolve and became true mindless beasts.


	9. Lucemon behemoth

**TO BE NORMAL**

**I choose to change Lucemon's Dark-Digivolved form because Skullgreymon doesn't match.**

**Chapter 9: The Dragon of Revelation**

The aura of shadows dissipated, after Lucemon's body grew and changed shape. Now a huge monstrosity stood towering the humans and other digimon. The dragonic monster was dark purple colored. It had 5 pairs of skinny wings, along with an extra pair of wings attached to its harms. The claws were yellow and the long tail had a three-finger hand on its tip. The forehead was covered by a thick golden crown. The huge digimon was carrying Gehenna, a sphere of dark energy on its massive hands. The digivolved **Lucemon Satan Mode** roared savagely.

"_Lucemon Satan Mode: Virus-Attribute, Demon God Type Mega. This digimon is the incarnation of the Dragon of Revelation and has the power of all 7 Deadly Sins. His 'Divine Atonement' and 'Purgatorial Flames' can destroy any enemy._" – Rika said, analyzing Lucemon's new form.

**(This Lucemon is just like the Lucemon Satan Mode from ****Digimon Xros Wars****. Lucemon Satan Mode is big but not giant and the Gehenna is smaller.)**

The Tamers stared at the menacing creature, that they so many times had called «friend». The monstrosity digimon roared and looked at MirrorDevimon, who was now the size of an ant, compared to his opponent.

MirrorDevimon sweatdropped. He had heard about Lucemon's final state. If Lucemon rookie was powerful, its Mega form was invincible. Worst of all, Lucemon Satan Mode were mindless beast. They only wanted destruction and never spared anything. Understanding that he couldn't take down such a behemoth, he flew away while he could:

"Sorry, ladies! I would love to stay, but I got to… AARRRGGGHHHH!" – MirrorDevimon screamed in pain when Lucemon grabbed him in his escape. The giant Mega squeeze the life out of the other Mega, making him suffer even more. He, then, threw him away and roared:

"Purgatorial Flames!" – the red fire incinerated MirrorDevimon. The humans and smaller digimon present were all petrified by _Calumon's_ brutality and savageness. Lucemon loaded every one of MirrorDevimon's data.

"That monster is Calumon?" – asked Sue, terrified..

"Oh, man! We are doomed!" – panicked Kazu. While they all stared terrified and stupefied, Masahiko stepped forward and looked at his "friend":

"Lucemon, can you hear me? It's me, Masahiko." – he called out when Lucemon finished loading MirrorDevimon's data. SUPER-MEGA-HUGE MISTAKE. Lucemon turned around and looked at him, roaring loudly. He raised his left paw in order to smash Masahiko, who was now paralyzed by fear. Everyone cried out:

"MASAHIKO!"

"Talisman Spell!" – called Taolmon, creating a shield between Masahiko and his imminent sudden death. Rapidmon flew as quickly as he could and took Masahiko far from danger. The green ultimate returned the kid to Jeri and turned against Lucemon.

"We have to fight him, or else he will destroy us all!" – said Antylamon.

"Are you nuts? You were beaten up by MirrorDevimon and you want to fight the guy who just blown him up in a blink of an eye?" – asked Kazu.

"Well, if we don't stop him, we're all gonna join MirrorDevimon." – Rapidmon said. Impmon and Monodramon were too beaten to fight.

"We need to Biomerge!" – Taolmon said. However, Lucemon had other plans.

"Divine Atonement!" – Lucemon shouted and the Crest of Envy appeared over his head. The Crest fired a laser which struck the Ultimates and de-digivolved them all back to rookies. Too beaten to Biomerge, no else stood to stop Lucemon.

"Oh, Guilmon! You ok?" – Takato urged.

Lucemon wings spread and he began to fly away. The dark Mega roared loudly into the sky and everyone in the field trip could hear him and see him.

"Ahh! What's is that?" – the children whined.

"Divine Atonement!" – Lucemon summoned all of the Seven Crests and fired an immense barrage, beginning to incinerate the forest. He wanted destruction, and destruction he shall have.

_In the Hipnos building…_

"Sir, the DRTD **(****D****igital ****R****adiation ****Tracking****D****evice, something I invented. It can locate digivolutions in a distance of a thousand Kilometers)** confirms our suspects. Lucemon did evolve!" – announced Riley. – "Though, something is wrong. His data are far too instable."

"Use our satellites to see what is happening." – they did as Yamaki ordered and the all giant screen showed the new Lucemon.

"What is that thing?" – Yamaki shouted.

"I think it's… Lucemon!" – informed Riley. Tally stared at her, incapable of believing that the cute little digital creature transformed into a horrible monster.

"Sir, he is flying towards the city!"

"Oh no! Alert the…" – Yamaki's order was cut short by Riley:

"Wait, sir. Something is changing. Lucemon's data is somehow collapsing."

_Back in the park…_

Lucemon Satan Mode stopped in his way and landed. His body began to glow and shrink. He had run out of energy. The Tamers ran to the de-digivolving monsters.

"What just happened to him?" – asked Masahiko.

"He got tired and de-digivolved. Holding a fully digivolved form takes a lot of energy" – explained Rika.

Masahiko was the first who arrived at the place. After seeing the result of Lucemon's de-digivolution said to the other behind him:

"He returned back to Calumon **(Calumon is the New Born level now)**." – Masahiko picked the small digimon he didn't see some time ago.


	10. Consequences

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 10: This**** little angel will never fly again**

"Are you alright, buddy?" – Masahiko asked, while Calumon opened his big green eyes:

"Yeah, but…" – he examined, ashamed, his surroundings – "…I did…I almost..." – Calumon, for the first time in his life, cried:

"I couldn't even control myself!"

"That's OK, Calumon. You weren't the first digimon who made that mistake. And, you surely won't be the last." – consoled Jeri.

"Every Mon makes mistakes." – said Gummymon.

"Well, you did something awful today; that's the truth. But, you learned your lesson, right?" – said Kapurimon.

"It's not your fault. It's all that creep's!" – protested Masahiko, nevertheless, deep down knowing, just like all the others around him that Calumon was responsible for all that chaos.

_Back in Shinjuku…_

Jeri and Masahiko had returned to home, before it got dark. The trip had been cancelled due to the chaos. Calumon was sulking all the way back. Jeri and Masahiko did told why the trip was cancelled, though they hid who was responsible. Calumon stood in the bedroom, even during dinner. He didn't eat nor drink. All he wanted was to forget.

Nothing of what Jeri and Masahiko said could console the little guy. By the time everyone was asleep, Calumon was staring at the stars. Out of nothing, he thought about digivolving back into Lucemon.

**Calumon digivolve to…Calumon**

His eyes twitched from what just happened. He was still Calumon. He tired again:

**Calumon digivolve to…Calumon**

Why couldn't he digivolve to Cupimon? Although, he made that question to himself, he always had the answer. To digivolve were required two things: energy and will. Despite he hadn't eaten, he was pretty sure it wasn't the energy. Digivolving to an In-training was always an easy feat. It was his will that didn't let him digivolve. His doubts and knowledge that it was digivolution that turned him into Lucemon Satan Mode were blocking his power.

'If digivolution caused me this, than I will never want to digivolve again.'


	11. A good advice

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 11: A good advice**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR THE LANGUAGE OF CUPIMON#2**

_The scenario of Shinjuku was like the 21th November of 2012. Buildings falling apart, houses, trees and cars smashed, completing with fire, explosions and frightened people, running for their lives everywhere. The entire city was devastated by a purple dragon, carrying a dark sphere. The creature fired another barrage of its 'Divine Atonement', destroying one mountain. A little human ran to him and screamed:_

_"Calumon, stop! You have to stop!" – the giant Mega digimon looked at the human, and using his left foot, smashed him, like he had done to so many other humans._

Calumon screamed, getting up from the bed. Then he remembered that he was still in the roof. Later, Calumon was flying to Shinjuku Central Park, with dark rings under his eyes. Those nightmares didn't let him sleep decently, last night. He sat down in a tree and started to think about what he was going to do now. The shame he was feeling was insupportable! How could he forgive himself? Those thoughts made him feel sleepy. But then, a voice stopped the almost sleep trance:

"Hello, little one. Are you lost?" – Calumon looked at the man who had spoken. It was Henry's Sensei, also the man who helped Impmon find Ai and Mako.

"No, I'm just…confused." – answered Calumon. He got down from the tree, to meet the human, right in front of him.

"Then, you are lost." – said the human, calmly.

"No, I know where I am. I just don't know what to do." – Calumon retorted.

"Well then you are lost in the path of your life. Been confused and doubtful about ourselves is been lost in life, so to speak." – the man said. Calumon looked at him, puzzled, but nodded anyway.

"So what is concerning you?"

"I made a huge mistake. I tried to protect my friends, but ended up almost killing them." – told Calumon.

"You turned into the creature that terrorized the Shinjuku Natural Park yesterday, am I right? – Calumon looked at the human and asked:

"I guess Henry already told you."

"Actually, Henry didn't tell me anything. I deduced by your sad face and the way you speak to me. You sounded regretted and looked about the choices you have ahead of you." – he explained.

The digimon just stared at him before asking:

"Can you read minds?"

"No." – replied the Martial Arts teacher. – "However, I can be sure that you would like an advice, wouldn't you?"

Calumon nodded. The Sensei kneeled, so he could look better at Calumon:

"Start by forgiving yourself. Then, calmly, let the time _heal that wound_. Everybody makes mistakes, you know."

Calumon stared at the man, before thanking:

"Thanks, I will think about that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calumon was in Guilmon's old hide out. Thinking about the words he recently heard. '_Maybe he is right. Guilmon also dark-digivolved once and he didn't get all moppy._' – thought him. He walked out of the hiding place and smiled:

**Calumon digivolve to…Calumon**

Calumon sighed. '_Maybe I didn't forgive myself yet. Or maybe, the power that Azulongmon gave me ran out._ But then, a new voice spoke:

"Hi, Calumon. I thought you might be here." – it was Masahiko. The human boy had a plastic bag in his arm. And, according with Calumon's sense of smell, from that same bag come the smell of cream puffs.

"I remembered that you didn't had dinner." – however, the digimon wasn't in the mood for eating.

"Why don't you come home?" – asked Masahiko.

"Masahiko, your parents wouldn't want a monster in their house." – replied Calumon.

"Monster? You're not a monster and my parents don't hate you." – Masahiko said.

"Because you didn't tell them that I Dark-Digivolved." – Calumon added.

"They are worried about you. Like me and Jeri. You're a part of our family, now." – Masahiko's words commoved the little digimon, but before he could see any tears on his big green eyes, Calumon said:

"I will…think about it." – Masahiko was wise enough to don't insist anymore. He left a cream puffs with Calumon and went home.

Some minutes after that encounter, Masahiko was getting out of the park when a pink fog appeared around him. He already knew what was going on, since the memory of MirrorDevimon hadn't vanished from his mind yet. He looked at his surroundings and from the ground; a white, small digimon appeared. It was a…Cupimon?

The digimon looked at the human and the human returned him the look. Masahiko smiled towards him. How could a Cupimon be dangerous? The digimon eyes were red and it didn't seem very friendly, but he was a small, ring throwing digimon. What's the worst he could do? The Digimon, very impolitely, made the gesture with the finger, leaving Masahiko astonished with the little digimon's behavior.

"Hey, why was that for? Did I insult you or anything?" – asked the boy, revolted.

"Screw you, human." – the digimon flied to a corner of the digital field, trying to find a way to get out of that enclosure. However, Masahiko grabbed his corn and yelled:

"Lesson to me, short stuff. You need to learn to respect other people! Just because you're a digimon…" – Masahiko was interrupted by the digimon who looked at him, with a dangerous smile:

"I didn't ask for a lecture about good manners from a goody-goody-two-shoes. And, everybody who touched me didn't survive, you know." – threatened the red-eyed Small Angel type digimon. Masahiko just laughed, skeptically:

"Oh really. Did you insult them to their painful deaths?" – Cupimon just returned the laugh and smirked:

"You really don't have a clue who you're fucking with, do you?" – he smirked even more and his body glowed intensively that Masahiko had to release him and get back.

**Cupimon digivolve to…ShadowLucemon**

'_Something tells me I'm in trouble_' – thought Masahiko, after looking at the some kind of Lucemon's dark version. His wings were covered with dark feathers, his tattoos were red and were symbols like the Pentagram and the Crest of the Seven Deadly Sins, the clothes were a little ragged, the Sacred Rings were Dark Rings, his eyes were red and the air was black. The Virus rookie used a sword of shadow and pointed to Masahiko's neck.

"I am ShadowLucemon, you motherfucker! I corrupt pure souls as a way of life and – he smirked – I kill humans as a way of _fun_."

_With Calumon…_

Calumon stared at the outside of the digital field. Masahiko was inside that thing.

"I have to help him!" – started to run, but then he remembered what happened last time he tried to help somebody. '_Why should I go? I'll probably just make things worse. Besides, I can't digivolve anymore.' – _thought to himself. – '_What, what am I thinking. Masahiko could be and is in danger. I must save him.'_

Calumon kept running, since he was faster running than flying. He ran faster, increasing his heart rate. His feet weren't made for that kind of work, his human skinned tattoo feet. Hold on…his _human tattoo feet_? Only then he noticed, while keep running, his hands were also human and he had hair and wings, again. Calumon…no, Lucemon had finally digivolved! Which meant he had done the most difficult of all things: he had forgiven himself.

Lucemon spread his wigs and flew to the digital field.


	12. Lucifer VS Lucifer

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 12: Lucifer VS Lucifer**

**In the Christian religion, Lucifer was the most powerful and handsome of all the cherubim angels (child's and baby's-like angels); therefore, God gave him a high hierarch level. However, Lucifer became mad for power and too much proud of himself. Because of this, he ended up becoming the Demon of Proud. Some people say that Lucifer became the Devil, but I don't believe that since the Devil already existed before Lucemon "fell" from Heavens.**

**Lucemon is based on this angel and that's where his name came from: «LUCE» is equal to «LUCI». Plus, Lucemon Falldown Mode is known as the Demon Lord of Proud.**

**WARNNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR THE LANGUAGE OF SHADOWLUCEMON**

ShadowLucemon was about to pierce Masahiko trough his neck, when someone proclaimed behind them:

"Heaven's Shower." – the multicolored rain felt over both the human and the Virus rookie. ShadowLucemon screamed which gave time for Masahiko get away from him. The attacking digimon picked up Masahiko and flew him to safety. ShadowLucemon turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw a Vaccine version of himself.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"That's what I was about to ask you? Why were you trying to kill my friend?" – ShadowLucemon gave him a false thinking look before answering:

"Hmm…I guess it's because I'm a Virus type and usually, Virus Type digimon like to kill, cause chaos and we're known by our thirst for power. Now, if you let me just slice that human in pieces, I will let you live."

"Over my dead data! Divine Feat!" – hissed Lucemon preparing a sword of light.

"So be it! Sinner Sword!" – replied ShadowLucemon, summoning a sword of shadows. The angels battle with their swords, while Masahiko watched, helplessly. For the looks of the fight, they both seemed even. After realizing that a sword combat would lead them to nowhere, they stand back from each other, flying and dropped the swords.

"Golden Flames!"

"Hell's Flames!" – the red glowing fire collided with the golden one. Once again, they appeared to be even. When the flames faded, ShadowLucemon had disappeared. Lucemon looked to his surroundings, looking for his enemy. However, Masahiko warned him:

"Behind you!" – Lucemon turned around, too late to see ShadowLucemon attack:

"Hell's Shower!" – the diabolic rain burned the blond angel's flesh. Then, ShadowLucemon yelled:

"Devil's Slaughter!" – imitating Lucemon's «Imperial Slaughter» attack, the dark angel injured him even more.

"Red Cross **(It's not that Red Cross related with medicine, OK?)**." – Ten planets moved and formed a red glowing Pentagram. But, before ShadowLucemon could fire his most powerful attack, Lucemon retaliated:

"Divine Feat" – a spear of light pierced one of the orbs, making the Solar System replica explode right on ShadowLucemon's face. When a Lucemon attack's with his Grand Cross, he needs to concentrate for a few seconds, since this is his most powerful attack. Because of that, during those few seconds, Lucemon is more vulnerable.

ShadowLucemon was thrown away and felt over a tree. When he flew towards Lucemon again, he screamed:

"Motherfucker! How dare you? I'm sure you threat every girl like this, you fucking bastard!"

"Girl?" – asked Masahiko and Lucemon at the same time.

"Yes, I'm a girl, for the love of Danm!" – yelled ShadowLucemon, attacking again with Hell's flame. Lucemon flew higher to avoid the attack and retaliated from up:

"Imperial Slaughter!" – ShadowLucemon's back were all scratched. He…well, **she **turned around, looking enraged at her male Vaccine counterpart.

"Hell's Shower!" – however, Lucemon counter-attacked:

"Golden Flames!" – the purifying flames consumed the dark and red water and burned ShadowLucemon. Panting, the girl angel landed on the ground while swearing «Fuck!». Lucemon landed right in front of him, with a lightning sword, pointing at ShadowLucemon's neck.

"I will let you live, if you kiss my feet and get lost." – said Lucemon, remembering that the last digimon he made that offer answered with a direct and specific «NO».

ShadowLucemon eyes were filled with hatred towards the blond, however, the answer was:

"Fine, I'll go." – Lucemon raised his sword, so that the dark angel could go away. But, instead of that, ShadowLucemon flew towards Masahiko, quickly and grabbed him by his neck.

"MASAHIKO!"

"Drop your weapon or I break his neck!" – ordered ShadowLucemon. He did as she said. After that, ShadowLucemon summoned fire-chains that paralyzed Lucemon:

"Say bye bye, blondy. Red Cross!" – this time, the Pentagram hit Lucemon, who screamed in pain. The gravelly injured blond angel was thrown to a tree.

ShadowLucemon released Masahiko and flew to the unconscious Lucemon, summoning a spear of shadow to send him to hell. When Masahiko saw ShadowLucemon flying to finish off Lucemon, he only could think of one thing. Masahiko took Lucemon sword, which was lying in the ground, and…

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" – ShadowLucemon screamed when his back was pierced with Lucemon sword. The extremity of Lucemon' sword could be seen in his chest. Without waiting for the dark angel to attack, Masahiko carried Lucemon far from the dark angel, who was still screaming and trying to remove the sword. Lucemon was astonished with Masahiko's attack:

"Thanks, Masahiko. I couldn't believe… when you attacked her."

"She was about to kill you. What did you think I would…" – Masahiko stopped talking when an orb of light formed in front his face. When the orb felt in Masahiko's hand, it transformed into a D-Arc, with a yellow light ring around the screen. Both the digimon and the human were amazed, but the time wasn't right, because ShadowLucemon was ready to rumble, again. Even though she could not get rid of the sword, that injury couldn't kill a digimon as powerful as ShadowLucemon.

Lucemon was weak because of the hit he took from ShadowLucemon's Red Cross, but his determination to protect his recently proclaimed Tamers gave him strength. He flew him away from the Virus type digimon. ShadowLucemon tried to follow then, but she flew slowly thanks to the wound.

After making sure Masahiko was OK, Lucemon turned to face his enemy. The fight re-begun, and this time, Lucemon make sure that the dark digimon wouldn't threat Masahiko's life again. Even thought ShadowLucemon had a sword perforating her body, Lucemon was still too weak to fight. Masahiko could see that Lucemon was growing tired. He looked at the cards in his pocket. Since he saw that digimon were real, Masahiko had started to collect a few of them. One of them seemed to be the right one. He took his D-Arc.

Digi-modify! Hyper-Strength activate!

Lucemon felt his spirit being invaded by a powerful force. It took a second to realize that his body was glowing. Because of the current events, ShadowLucemon stopped for a minute, trying to understand why his enemy was glowing. After looking at Masahiko, she realized why. Unfortunately, ShadowLucemon understood that too late:

"Grand Cross" – the 10 superheated planets hit her, killing her, after they heard ShadowLucemon's last words: "FUUUUUUCK!"

When the digital field vanished, Lucemon felt in the ground, completely tired. So tired that he de-evolved into Cupimon:

"I'm so tired that I could sleep through an whole week." – Masahiko carried the sleeping digimon in his arms and walked back home.

"After this day, you can sleep through a year, partner."

"Thanks, **Masahikomon**!"


	13. Edited Chapter

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 13: [Edited Chapter]**

Cupimon was still resting after the wild party he had participated yesterday. After everybody discovered that Masahiko was a Tamer, Kazu and Kenta insisted in the party. Plus, they hadn't celebrated Lucemon's evolution. Nevertheless, he was happy, not only because he had a partner now, but he also surpassed his fear. Lucemon Satan Mode was only a memory now.

Mr. and Mrs. Katou were about to going out, at night, and Lucemon was put in charge of the cooking the dinner to Jeri and Masahiko. What was really weird was seeing Lucemon wearing a cook hat:

"Just go and have fun. I will take care of everything." – said the angel, while cooking his first soup. Mrs. Katou was worried about leaving Lucemon taking care of the house. Not that she didn't trust the blond winged digimon, but she wasn't sure if he _knew_ how to cook.

"What are you planning of do for their dinner?" –asked the woman.

"I don't know, I just put the food inside those cans in this pot with water." – he informed, pointing to a pile of cans, each one with a picture of a dog. Mrs. Katou looked at him and asked:

"You are cooking…dog food?"

"Yap, and it's delicious, with a capital D." – he answered while tasting the soup. That delighted himself and grossed out the present human.

"You better just warm up the food from today's lunch, OK?" – suggested Mrs. Katou.

"And, what about my soup? It's not very moral to waste food" – said the angel.

**In this fict, Masahiko and Lucemon are not going to the Digital World. Nevertheless, I didn't want to throw this scene away.**


	14. Trivenge

**TO BE NORMAL**

**The name of this chapter is triangle(three)+revenge=trivenge**

**Chapter 14: Trivenge**

In the city of Shinjuku, Masahiko and Lucemon were running to the woods. There was a Digital Field forming there. Jeri was going too, even if she was partnerless. She didn't want to let her little brother go to something that dangerous without surveillance. The rest of the group was already ahead of them.

"This guys never give up, do they?" – Masahiko asked.

"Get used to it." – Lucemon said. The group entered the Digital Field but saw no one. No digimon nor any Tamer.

"Hello! Guys, we're here!" – Masahiko called out.

"Anybody?" – Jeri called out. The three heard a faint moan. They walked and saw and horrible sight: Takato, Henry, Rika and all the other Tamers were lying on the ground, badly hurt. Their Digimon were in the same state. Before they could approach, three figures appeared out of nowhere and stood between them and the others: Megidramon, MirrorDevimon and ShadowLucemon!

"Great, the 3 creeps I already beat are still breathing. What's next?" – Lucemon muttered.

"Hello, did you miss me?" – asked the dark angel.

"Not really." – Masahiko and Lucemon answered.

"What have you done with them?" – Jeri asked.

"We caught them, one by one, when they entered our little trap. We figured they would be the perfect bate." – ShadowLucemon smirked.

"We're here of a rematch. And, this time, it's you who's going down." – hissed MirrorDevimon, even though he looked different. He no longer had that reflecting looks and he almost seemed to be made of diamond.

"This is going to be fun!" - Lucemon replied - "But before I kick your butts for the 2nd time, each one, tell me: how did you survive and why is your shinny friend more transparent ..." - referring to MirrorDevimon.

"When you killed us, our fucking data were floating around, but were not loaded. And as for our glassy friend, when you evolved into Satan Mode, you only loaded a part of his data. So he got back, although it de-evolved into GlassDevimon. "- said the black-haired girl.

**GlassDevimon:**

**Level **– Ultimate

**Type **– Fallen Angel

**Attribute **– Virus

**Attacks: **

Glass slash;

Crystal Claws;

Transparency;

Darts.

"How about this:" - continued ShadowLucemon. - "If you can beat us, we release your fucking friends. If and when we win, well ... you know what will happen, right?"

GlassDevimon attacked, along with Megidramon. The demon roared 'Darts', creating a spear of glass and throwing it. Megidramon opened his mouth and breathed out a stream of fire against the pair. Lucemon and Masahiko didn't even move. The impact struck them bull's eye! The dragon and the demon unleashed a cry of victory. However, the cry was silent as the smoke dissipated and revealed that the two partners were still alive.  
Masahiko and Lucemon were surrounded by a shield of light. Masahiko activate a card that gave Lucemon the power to create a shield. Lucemon flew towards them and retaliated:

"Heaven's Shower" – the rain felt from the sky above the two enemies, weakening them. Lucemon took it to be able to attack them, hitting them both with "Golden Flames". Masahiko looked at the fight. Although the fight only just started, it seemed to be going well. Lucemon had easily defeated Megidramon and despite having evolved to Satan Mode, in order to beat MirrorDevimon, the demon crystal had lost much of its power. However, what worried the Tamer was that ShadowLucemon stay away from combat. But why? She hated Lucemon as much as his two comrades and did not seem afraid of getting her hands dirty, by the way it behaved the last time they saw her. Maybe she wanted her "friends" to distract Lucemon for her to attack him from behind. Masahiko drew a card from his Deck Box and smiled. If ShadowLucemon attacked by surprise, Masahiko have an even better surprise waiting for her.

Meanwhile, Sue's eyes began to open up. She heard roars and sounds of struggle. Seeing better she realized Lucemon was fighting with two of their kidnappers 3. The girl looked at the other unconscious people and tried to wake them.

"It's time we use our strategy. Glass Slash! "- said GlassDevimon. Several sharp plates, made of glass were thrown up.

"Nice shot! Did you forget your glasses at home? "- laughed Lucemon. Megidramon spit fire, shooting for the pieces of glass, making them glow. The pieces began to fall over the angel. Lucemon tried to dodge, but not even his speed or Masahiko's reaction managed to save him from severe burns. Triumphant, the two enemies did the same attack, again. This time, Masahiko was ready:

Digi-modify! Hyper-Speed Activate.

Lucemon gained enough speed to dodge the attack, but could not carry on forever. Masahiko had an idea! He used his D-Arc in order to communicate with Lucemon, through his mind.

_Lucemon, remember when you talked about you have loaded part of GlassDevimon's data?_ (Masahiko)

_Yes, and then?_ (Lucemon)

_The Beelzemon managed to imitate the attacks of Makuramon, after he loaded his, right?_ (Masahiko)

It was then that Lucemon realized. The blond continued to fly until he had a good distance from pieces of half-melted glass, which were pursuing him. The angel turned to them and said:

"Mirror Reflection!" - The two Virus type digimon did not see that coming. The pieces of glass turned against their owners. GlassDevimon and Megidramon and had no time to escape and screamed in agony, when the projectiles hit them. They fell to the ground and data began to spread.

"This time I'll make sure you will never return." - Lucemon would not absorb, but destroy the data of the two defeated enemies.

"Do not you even think about it, you fucking motherfucker! Red Cross! "- Masahiko already anticipated this and used the card:

Digi-Modify! Teletransport Activate.

Lucemon was transported to near Masahiko. However, the 10 stars have not reached the place where Lucemon had been, but the place where Megidramon and GlassDevimon were. Everyone looked incredulous to the fallen angel. Why would she want to end his two henchmen? It made no sense, unless…

"Now I'll absorb their data and become fucking unstoppable." - So she did, her body glowed and began to change form. When the process ended, Masahiko felt a cold shiver up his spine to see the picture of that Kenta showed him, a few days ago: Lucemon Falldown Mode!


	15. Demon and Angel

**TO BE NORMAL**

**Chapter 15: Demon and Angel**

A cold shiver came up Lucemon' spine. One thing was facing a female-evil, black-haired version of himself. Another is to face an **adult** version-female-evil, black-haired of himself. Lucemon FD looked at his hands, now dressed in white gloves. She wasn't accustomed to her new looks, yet. Jeri toke advantage of the situation to get closer to the injured friends and tried to wake them up.

"Come on, guys! We need to take you out of here."- she said, trying to help Rika up. Masahiko wanted to help to, but he needed to pay attention to the Lucemon FD in case his partner needed a power boost.

"But what about Lucemon and Masahiko?" - asked Henry.

"We have to stay. That maniac isn't gonna stop. "- said Masahiko.

"No way, you ..." - began Mr. Katou, however he was cut off by the Ultimate Digimon.

The enemy was charging at them, but the blocked that with Masahiko using another card to create a shield of light. The injured Tamers and Digimon began their somewhat reluctant escape. Lucemon FD attacked it's younger version, this time.

"Paradise Lost!"

"Divine Feat!" - Lucemon created a shield of light to protect himself. Lucemon FD fists broke the shield and hit Lucemon. The blond angel boy cried out when he took a series of punches.

"Oh, no! I have to do something! Which card should I use? "- Masahiko began to panic when he saw his partner being punched, kicked and thrown to the ground. Lucemon rose:

"Heaven's Shower!" - however, the rain did not seem to affect the Demon Lord, who countered:

"Terrible Dance!" - Lucemon took more hits and felt in the ground. After seeing that, Masahiko ran to his injured friend.

"It's time to say goodbye. I'll enjoy ear your screams." - Lucemon FD summoned 2 balls in her hands. One was white and shiny; the other was dark and cold. - "Dead or Alive!"

Lucemon FD dropped the two spheres, creating a capsule, which imprisoned Masahiko and Lucemon. They both felt an enormous pain and his cries attracted the other tamers and digimon.

"Masahiko! Lucemon!" – they cried out. Inside the capsule, despite the pain, the angel and the kid could communicate:

"Looks like this is it."- sighed Lucemon.

"No, we can't give up. After killing us, she will kill our friends. "- said Masahiko.

"But how? Only Satan Mode could defeated her, but if I turn into …"- Lucemon's voice died defeated.

"No, there's always another way! Takato and the others always did things the right way. We are Tamer and Digimon; we need to do this too."- encouraged Masahiko.

"Yeah! You're right. We cannot give up. "- said Lucemon. Masahiko's D-Arc began to glow with the same white light.

"What's happening?"- cried Jeri.

"Look." - Henry said. The capsule began to tremble and exploded. Instead it was a bright light.

**Lucemon Biomerge to … SlashAngemon**

The light was extinguished, and in its place, was now an adult angel. The new digimon flew to be face to face with Lucemon FD.

"And who might you be?" - said the demon.

Takato used his D-Arc to examine the new digimon: _SlashAngemon in Archangel-Type, Attribute Vaccine, Mega digimon. He represents the law and order in the Digital World. Using his bladed arms and wings, he can cut through anything. His attacks are_

"I'm SlashAngemon." - replied the angel. His voice was a combination of Masahiko's and Lucemon's voices. - "Lucemon, you have committed acts that go beyond the forgiveness. If you had the opportunity, destroy everything around you, just for your amusement. Beings like you have no place in this nor in the Digital World. "- To hear this, Lucemon eyes filled with fury:

"Who are you to judge me? You think you're what, you motherfucker! Paradise Lost! "- Lucemon attacked with a series of more punches. However, SlashAngemon armor protected him from damage. Unlike other shield, it did not break. Lucemon stopped the attack, as it was useless to continue. SlashAngemon didn't waste the opportunity:

"Holy Sword!" - SlashAngemon used his sword to strike Lucemon. However, Lucemon continued to be faster and dodged almost every attack.

"True Darkness" - Lucemon vanished. SlashAngemon looked around, looking for the enemy. A huge pain afflicted his back. He turned and saw Lucemon behind him. However, the Demon Lord disappeared from view again and then he felt a great pain in the chest.

"Lucemon is too fast for us to strike her and we never get to counter-attack." - said Masahiko, within SlashAngemon.

"We have to concentrate! If we cannot see her with our eyes opened, maybe we can see her with the other senses."- replied Lucemon's voice.

SlashAngemon closed his eyes and concentrated. All I felt was darkness. Until ... a presence appeared in his mind. A presence…at high speed. SlashAngemon turned around and sliced the air behind him. But then he heard a scream and Lucemon appeared, her chest wounded by the arm-sword. SlashAngemon prepared for another attack:

"Holy Sword!" – this time, Lucemon had more difficulty at dodging the constant attacks. The Demon Lord was weakened by that attack. However, Lucemon managed to kick MagnaAngemon in the stomach:

"Dead or Alive!" – once again, the capsule was imprisoning them. Only this time:

"Justice's Shout!" – the capsule was destroyed and SlashAngemon was left intact

"The time has come for you to pay the price of your sins." – said the angel.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that. Light and Darkness!" – Lucemon shot two different beams: one of light and other of darkness.

"Heaven's Riper!" – SlashAngemon used began to rotate, with every blade of his armor ready slice any enemy. The two beams of light and shadows were no match for SlashAngemon's attack. Lucemon saw her unavoidable end approaching her. SlashAngemon passed right through her, disintegrating Lucemon in millions of data.

"Yeah, they did it!" – Ryo applauded. After the battle was over, SlashAngemon went down. Everyone was still stunned by the digimon who had just saved them.

"That was…amazing." – said Takato.

"I'm not done yet." – SlashAngemon pointed to the unconscious Impmon and an orb of light appeared in Jeri's arms. The orb transformed into a Digi-egg. But, before anyone could ask what he just did, Jeri smiled. At long last, she had hope to see Leomon again.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked the re-upload! I made this twist of Leomon reborning one day, so that Jeri wouldn't be an outsider anymore, since now even her brother was a Tamer.**


End file.
